


Ineffable

by ihavenoideawhatimdoing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Crying, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Sharing a Bed, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Slow Burn, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoideawhatimdoing/pseuds/ihavenoideawhatimdoing
Summary: Ineffable(adjective) too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.There it is again. Kageyama frowns, it was that weird sensation again, but only stronger than its first appearance. Now, after a few weeks of dealing with the rather intrusive feeling, Kageyama would definitely add warm to the list of words to describe it, along with confusing and annoying. The thing that confused him was the fact that it was only present around Hinata.ORKageyama is falling in love with Hinata but is too dumb to realize.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Tsukishima Kei/ Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Note- there are some very SLIGHT spoilers for the manga, nothing after high school though, and it's pretty vague.

“I’m here!” Upon hearing those words, Kageyama felt a light, fluttery sensation in his chest. It was weird, it was almost… _warm?_

The feeling was foreign, strange to Kageyama. He had never felt it before. He decided it was only a reaction, brought from the excitement of the match, and ignored it. 

Little did Kageyama know, that sensation, that _feeling_ would evolve into something that could not be so easily ignored. 

* * *

_There it is again._ Kageyama frowns, it was that weird sensation again, but only stronger than its first appearance. Now, after a few weeks of dealing with the rather intrusive feeling, Kageyama would definitely add warm to the list of words to describe it, along with confusing and annoying. The thing that confused him was the fact that it was only present around Hinata. When they were practicing, arguing, and even waking home, like right now. 

Kageyama turns to the shorter boy, who was taking a bite from his meat bun. Hinata had been uncharacteristically quiet on their walk home. It was understandable, considering they stayed a lot longer after practice, even for them, perfecting their new quick. But still, Kageyama, though he would never _ever_ admit it, was a little concerned. 

He examines Hinata’s face, looking for any signs of pain, discomfort, or anxiety. Instead, he finds calm- an emotion that is seldom shown on that face. Hinata’s face was completely relaxed, content even. In the dim street light, with the fiery determination and annoying, bright attitude seemingly gone- Hinata looked almost soft, delicate even.

_Delicate?_ Kageyama’s heart seemed to agree, beating a bit louder. The fluttering came back, only now in twice fold. 

_No._ Kageyama shakes his head, staring harder, resuming his search for the cause of Hinata’s sudden tranquility. 

Hinata takes notice and slides his eyes over to meet Kageyama’s, brown eyes glinting. “You look constipated Bakageyama,” he giggles, breaking their comfortable silence. 

“I do not look constipated dumbass!” Kageyama growls, quickly averting his gaze. 

Hinata laughs again, light and airy, “yes you do, you look constipated _and_ dumb.”

The feeling doesn’t go away, even as Kageyama tries to rip Hinata’s hair out. 

* * *

Kageyama could not sleep.

Hinata was being so _loud._

He knows he shouldn’t be annoyed- for god’s sake, the boy was _sick._ It’s just the more he coughed and sniffled, the more agitated Kageyama would feel. Along with the growing agitation, Kageyama started to become more concerned. He was concerned that he wasn’t going to get a good amount of sleep, concerned for how he’d function tomorrow, how would he even pack up and get on the bus without a moment of rest?

He was concerned for everyone else’s sleep, how would _they_ pack up? How would Takeda sensei drive them home? He looks around, no one else seems to be affected by the noisy middle blocker.

He huffs into his pillow, mind still very awake, despite his heavy limbs, _what about Hinata? If Hinata doesn’t rest well how will he get better?_ That’s right. If Hinata never gets better, how will he hit Kageyama’s tosses, how will he fix his trash receives?

Despite knowing he will get in trouble if caught, his body moves on its own, pulling him from his futon. Takeda sensei would understand, Kageyama only wanted Hinata to recover, for him to be in his top form. He goes to the kitchen, makes a pot of tea, and fills a glass of water. He quietly makes it back to Hinata’s room, following the sound of muffled coughs, careful not to wake anyone up, especially Daichi.

He slowly opens the door, wary of making any noise, and tiptoes to the pile of blankets on the floor. Said pile turns to him, coughing, Hinata blinks groggily, “Yama?”

Kageyama flinches at how small his voice sounds. He walks closer to set the tray on the floor, next to his futon. He gets a better look at Hinata’s face, and it feels like his heart is being wrenched from his chest. Hinata looks absolutely _miserable._ Instead of the usual determination gleaming in his eyes, they were glistening with something else, tears. He looked small, hunched over, with tear stained cheeks, the complete opposite of his fiery, larger than life demeanor. 

Ignoring the pang in his chest and the voice telling him he’s going to get sick, Kageyama sits next to him. He tries to soften his tone, “hey dumbass, I brought you tea because your coughing is annoying.”

Kageyama also pushes down the fluttering in his chest when Hinata brightens, just a bit. _Now is not the time,_ he tells his body. They sit in silence as Hinata sips on his tea, Kageyama fiddling with the tray, feeling a bit out of place. 

After a while, still sniffling, Hinata sets his tea on the tray, and looks down, “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, voice sounding fragile.

Kageyama reels back in surprise, “what the hell are you sorry for?” he winces at his tone.

Another stream of tears rolls down Hinata’s cheeks and Kageyama curses himself, “I-I’m sorry for letting you down.”

“You didn’t let us down.”

“I did, I didn’t take care of my body, and we couldn’t use our quick- This was the third year's last game! What if we made it further- what if-”

Kageyama, not thinking, reaches out to wipe a tear from Hinata’s cheek. “Shut up,” he whispers, thumbing another tear, “stop thinking of what ifs, your brain can’t handle thinking that much.”

Hinata lets out a weak laugh, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He sighs, “but imagine how many more points we could’ve scored if I didn’t get-”

Hand still on his cheek, Kageyama catches another tear, cupping Hinata’s face, not being able to tear his gaze away. “Do you believe in fate?” He murmurs.

Hinata, taken back from either the setter’s sudden gentleness or random question, or maybe both, only nods.

“Well what if you getting sick was _meant_ to happen?”

Hinata cocks his head in confusion.

Kageyama sighs, rolling his eyes, _this idiot,_ “what if- what if this was meant to happen? Like you were meant to learn something from this?”

Hinata just nods, eyes wide.

Kageyama clears his throat, feeling hot under his gaze, “like the universe is telling you to take better care of your body because if you ever get sick during a game again, I’ll kill you.”

Hinata laughs weakly, but genuinely this time, making the warmth spread through Kageyama’s chest. He places a hand over Kageyama’s, which is _still_ cupping his cheek, sending a jolt through Kageyama’s body. Hinata leans into the touch, sighing, “I’d like to see you try, Bakageyama.”

They stare at each other for a moment too long, and every lingering millisecond makes the fluttering in Kageyama’s chest only grow stronger, almost overwhelming. 

Kageyama gently pulls his hand away, pushing the sweaty curls away from Hinata’s face. _What the hell am I doing?_ He then notices his damp forehead, and is broken out of his trance, remembering why he came here in the first place; to get Hinata better. 

He grabs the damp rag he prepared from the tray and softly pushes Hinata back so he can lay back on his futon. After setting the cool rag on his forehead, Kageyama gets up to leave-satisfied that Hinata’s coughing has gone down- only to feel a weak grip on his wrist.

“Stay,” Hinata whispers. Kageyama looks back to see his face, he looks as miserable as he was when Kageyama first arrived.

He doesn’t even hesitate, “okay,” and lays on the floor next to him, not caring if he catches a fever. The floor was uncomfortable and Hinata still coughed, but he stayed. He stayed because Hinata’s face looked a little less miserable.

Kageyama decided if his presence made his spiker feel better, then he would do as he asked and stay. He would probably do anything he asked to keep that miserable look of his face. He never wanted to see it again.

* * *

“ _WHAT?!”_ Hinata and Kageyama exclaim, turning to glare at each other.

“I _said,”_ Ennoshita, raises his hand, immediately silencing them, “everyone will have to share a bed, be grateful we even got you hotel rooms this time.”

“But he- he _kicks_!” Kageyama angrily points at the redhead. Hinata sticks out his tongue, opening his mouth to retort-

Tsukishima snickers, “woah king, calm down, no one said you would be sleeping with your boyfriend.”

Hinata gapes and turns a furious red, “boy- _boyfriend?!”_

“I just said that because we always get put together!” Kageyama snaps, face probably equally red.

Ennoshita looks at his clipboard, looks back up and smiles sheepishly, “you’re right, I did pair you two up…”

“Shut up.” Tsukishima says into the darkness. 

“Gomen Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says sleepily, yawning.

“I wasn’t- Tadashi I wasn’t talking to you, you moron. I was talking to dumb and dumber. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Hinata and Kageyama have been pushing each other and whisper bickering for the past ten minutes. “He- he started it!” Kageyama snaps.

“Don’t care,” a bored voice replies, “I hear you move again and I’ll wake the captain.”

Kageyama shivers, feeling Hinata do the same next to him. Ennoshita may be calm for the most part, but that man was _scary,_ maybe even scarier than Daichi.

After a few minutes of silence, he doesn’t hear Hinata shuffling around anymore. _Must’ve fallen asleep._

Kageyama’s breath hitches, and he suddenly remembers that Hinata is in the same bed as him. He doesn’t know why he’s so shocked with the fact, they’re both boys, right? And over the past year and a half they’ve had plenty of sleepovers, hell, he was at Hinata’s house almost every weekend. So why was the prospect of sleeping in the same bed so _strange_?

Kageyama’s head is spinning, that stupid feeling is back, annoying as ever. He tries to quiet his loudly beating heart, _what the hell is wrong with me?_

_Actually, what the hell is wrong with Hinata?_

He turns to see if Hinata’s sleeping and sucks in a breath. Hinata has never looked so… at peace? Bathed in the moonlight, his face looked almost cute.

_Cute??!!_ Kageyama forces the thought out of his mind. Hinata is _not_ cute.

Just as he’s about to turn away, Hinata reaches out, probably looking for the pillow Kageyama knocked off the bed earlier. After blindly searching, he hits Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama’s about to wake him to hit him back, when Hinata pulls himself closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, tucking his face into Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama freezes. _No way this idiot thinks I’m a_ **_pillow._ ** He suddenly feels offended, _I know that I’ve been getting seconds of curry but-_

Hinata lets out a sleepy, contented sigh and Kageyama can feel his exhaustion taking over, melting into Hinata’s embrace. He subconsciously wraps his arms around the smaller boy, burying his face into soft hair and lets out his own sigh of content. 

Kageyama has never been one for cuddling, or touching in fact, but Hinata felt so warm at the moment. It’s like he’s never been this comfortable in his life, because he immediately drifts off to sleep, hand lazily curled into orange hair.

The sound of evil giggling and a camera shutter wake Kageyama up from his peaceful slumber. He cracks an eye open to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing over them, giggling, with their phones out. 

“You guys are so cute-” Tsukishima is cut off when Kageyama lunges at him.

* * *

_Truth or dare?_ Kageyama wrinkles his nose, _isn’t that game for middle schoolers?_

Hinata, apparently reading his mind, laughs, “come on Kageyama-kun! It’ll be fun!”

They were at Tanaka’s graduation party, probably the last time they’d see the whole team all together. So maybe, just for tonight, Kageyama could just loosen up a bit-

“No.”

Hinata pouts, “you can’t say no to me! You lost the last round, remember?”

He was right, he did lose the last round. Hinata was also right with the fact that he couldn’t say no to Hinata. He’s learned that annoying fact in their almost two years of friendship.

“Fine,” he snaps, letting Hinata drag him over to the circle.

They had already started by the time they sat down, watching as the boys revealed their crushes, licked their captain’s feet, and ran around in their underwear.

When Tanaka puts his shirt back on, he points at a flustered pinch server, “Yamaguchi! Truth or dare?!”

“Wha- what?! Why me?!”

“Because it’s the game!”

“I’m not even playing!”

“Yes you are! This is _my_ party!”

“Fine,” Yamaguchi sighs, “truth.”

Noya groans, “boring!”

“And?” Yamaguchi squeaks.

“Fine. Hmmm,” Tanaka makes a big show of scratching his chin, pretending to be deep in through. “Oh! If you had to date anyone in the room, who would it be?”

Tadashi blushes and looks down, “Tsukki,” he murmurs.

Tsukishima looks unphased, “we _are_ dating, dumbass.”

The room is silent. Multiple jaws have dropped.

Tsukishima glares at the team, “what? How did you guys not know? We’ve been dating since our first year.”

The entire room erupts into chaos.

After what feels like hours of endless questions and screams of confusion and excitement, Ennoshita gets them to shut up, telling everyone they still have people who haven’t gone yet.

“ _Kageyamaa_ ,” Yamaguchi singsongs.

_Crap._ Kageyama saw Tsukishima whispering into Yamaguchi’s ear a few minutes ago.

“What,” he snaps, trying to be as menacing as possible.

He fails, Yamaguchi has gotten used to his antics over the past two years. “Truth or dare?” Yamaguchi asks innocently, though the evil smiles on his and his boyfriend’s faces suggest anything but.

“Dare.”

The couple laughs evilly, “I dare you to show everyone the picture you accidentally sent Tsukki.”

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Kageyama totally forgot about that picture. A few months ago, he took a shirtless picture, because you know, he’s a teenage boy, not intending on sending it to anyone. The universe, however, had other plans, instead of sending Tsukishima the tournament schedule he asked for, he sent _that._ Of course it had to be Tsukishima, of all people. 

“Deleted it, don’t have it” Kageyama shrugs, trying not to look like he was dying inside.

“Lucky for you king, I do,” Tsukishima grins, pulling his phone from his bag.

“Why you- you bastard!” Kageyama snarls, lunging at him. Tsukishima stands up, just out of arm's reach. Ennoshita grabs Kageyama by the shoulders and pushes him back down into his seat next to Hinata. “It’s a dare Kageyama- kun, it can’t be _that_ bad,” Ennoshita chuckles.

“Trust me,” Yamaguchi giggles, “it is.”

Kageyama just groans in defeat, accepting his fate. He puts his face in his hands and prays for his body to be swallowed by the ground.

Hinata leans over, whispering, “why, Yama, what is it?” _oh my god he’s going to see it._ Kageyama refuses to look up, face growing warm, “you’ll see,” he mumbles into his hands.

Everyone suddenly starts laughing and cheering around them. _God this is embarrassing._

He finally looks up when Tanaka slaps him on the back, grinning, “dude, what are you embarrassed for, you are _ripped,_ unlike a certain string bean,” he pointedly glares at Tsukishima.

“ _RIGHT?!”_ Noya jumps out of nowhere and points at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, “you sure you guys are gay? How could you call that bad?!”

_It is bad,_ Kageyama thinks, flustered.

Kageyama looks around, confused, seeing some first years staring at him in awe, Yamaguchi looking baffled and Hinata… blushing? Why was he blushing? Was the picture that awful?

Kageyama quickly frowns and looks away, not wanting to over think. Once the room quiets, he looks over to the blonde, “ _Tsukki,”_ he sneers, determined to get revenge, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How did you ask Yamaguchi out?”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrow, “you know that already.”

“Do I?” He does, he was there.

Tsukishima sighs, “fine,” and then tells the room how he made Yamaguchi cry while trying to confess and had to chase him across the campus. When he finally caught up he pushed a crying Yamaguchi to a wall and screamed in his face, _“I’m in love with you, you freaking moron!”_

The entire room bursts into laughter, Kageyama smirking smugly at the flustered and mortified couple.

After catching his breath, Hinata wipes tears from his eyes, wheezing, “wow- I can’t- I can’t believe-” he descends into another fit of laughter. 

“Hinata,” Tsukishima says, grinning, immediately making Hinata freeze, laughter dying. Kageyama wanted to pommel him for making him stop.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Hinata squeaks, Tsukishima’s smirk growing wider.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Hinata’s face pales and he looks like he’s about to throw up. “Maybe…” he mumbles.

Kageyama suddenly tastes something bitter in his mouth, _Hinata likes someone?_

_“Maybe?_ It’s a yes or no, shrimp.”

“Okay fine! I do! Happy, asshole?!” Hinata squeaks, eyes shifting nervously, seemingly avoiding Kageyama.

“Who?”

“That wasn’t the question!”

For some reason, Kageyama was in a sour mood for the rest of the game, doing his stupid dare of walking on his hands with a frown on his face.

He wasn’t paying attention, and then suddenly, it was Hinata’s turn again.

“Truth or dare?” Noya asks.

“Dare,” Hinata says warily.

Noya laughs, “can’t get away that easily, Shouyou!” He leans in, “I dare you to tell _me-_ just me, who you like!”

Hinata’s face morphs into an expression of panic, but he takes a deep breath, and whispers into the libero’s ear. Kageyama didn’t know he could be so quiet, he couldn’t hear a thing.

Noya doesn’t look surprised, in fact, he looks smug, “called it!” 

Everyone rushes forward, trying to ask Noya who it is. Noya holds his ground and smacks Hinata on the back, “his secret is safe with me!”

Kageyama goes to the bathroom, not wanting to hear who it is, in case Noya did let his mouth slip.

* * *

Kageyama did _not_ cry.

Aside from the one time in his first year, you would never be able to catch the setter with tears in his eyes.

But now, a full day after losing in the semi-final, it hit him. That was his _last_ game in highschool. His last game with Karasuno. 

He was never the type to be sentimental, but he couldn’t help it. How could he? Soon, he was going to say goodbye to the team he called family for three years.

So, while everyone else had cried when the ball finally landed on their side of the court, he was silently crying on the bus ride home.

No one- not even Tsukishima made fun of him. They just looked on with sympathy as he wiped tears from his face, knowing that any sort of comfort would be unwelcome.

Well, any form of comfort from anyone besides Hinata. After a while, after Kageyama’s crying was reduced to sniffles, Hinata intertwined their fingers. Normally, Kageyama would’ve been taken back, surprised by the sudden touch, but he was _so_ tired, so he just held on tightly. Kageyama sighed and slumped onto the redhead’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Hinata didn’t say anything, only shifting a little to get comfortable.

Kageyama had been so used to sleeping on Hinata, leaning on him. It was then, when he realized how much he _leaned_ on Hinata, depended on him, on and off the court. 

He sharply breathes in, letting Hinata’s familiar scent fill his senses. Instead of the scent making him feel that warm, fuzzy sensation, he has yet to name, he felt his heart ache in its place. 

He was really going to miss this, he was really going to miss _Hinata._ Hinata over the years has become sort of a pillar in his life, and it was difficult to imagine what would happen when Hinata wasn’t always with him. Kageyama can feel more tears rolling down his cheeks, sensing another round of crying.

Hinata senses this as well, gently pushing him off his side to fully face him. “It’s going to be alright, you know,” he murmurs, wiping a tear, returning the favor from two years ago.

“I know,” Kageyama whispers, cringing at how his voice cracks.

Hinata just gives him a small smile, melting some of the sadness in Kageyama’s chest, filling it with warmth and fondness. Hinata wipes another tear and reaches to the back of his head, tangling his fingers into black hair.

Kageyama leans forward, gently knocking their foreheads together. Hinata freezes but leans in, closing his eyes, “you didn’t hear this from me, but I’m gonna miss you the most _Bakageyama.”_ Even though the nickname was an insult, it sounded so sweet on Hinata’s tongue, he had said it with so much affection.

“I’m going to miss you too, _boke,”_ Kageyama closes his eyes. He tries to get his stupid heart to shut up, he was sure Hinata could hear it, for how loud it was beating.

They jump back at the sound of someone’s bag falling to the ground. Their contact might’ve broken, but their daze hasn’t.

Now that they’re farther away from each other's faces, Kageyama could examine Hinata’s. It looked a lot different from when they first met, three years ago. It had slimmed down a bit, revealing sharp, but delicate features, different from his chubby cheeks from their first year. Kageyama even notices a bit of stubble, and another realization hits him, with the force of a bus, _we’ve really grown._

Everything has changed, except it hasn't. Even though they’re about to graduate, go their separate ways and both matured as players and people, they bickered the same, they wrestled the same, nothing had changed between them. 

“What are you staring at?” Hinata laughs. Kageyama just keeps staring at him, feeling himself melt a little from the sound.

“Nothing,” he wrinkles his nose. Nothing has changed, not even the light, fluttery sensation, he felt for the first time, all those years ago. But instead of ignoring it like he did that day, he decides to embrace its warmth, letting it spread through his body, melting any traces of sadness still lingering, hiding.

He looks down at Hinata, who was looking at him with so, _so_ much affection, and smiles.

_Maybe it will be alright._

* * *

_“See you later, Kageyama!”_ Meant _see you in two days,_ apparently.

Kageyama opens his phone, looking to see who texted him.

**DUMBASS:** KAGEYAMAAA!!

He rolls his eyes, _of course._

**Kageyama:** what

**DUMBASS:** do u still have the keys to the gym?

He had forgotten to give them to Yamaguchi two days ago, who was too busy crying at graduation.

**Kageyama:** yeah why?

He smirks, he already knows why.

**DUMBASS:** hahaha i win, beat u here

**Kageyama:** WHAT NO FAIR UR ALREADY THERE???!!

Kageyama quickly changes, grabs his volleyball (in case the idiot forgot) and sprints to school.

“KAGEYAMA- KUN ARE YOU LOSING YOUR TOUCH?!” Hinata cackles as he perfectly receives another one of Kageyama’s jump serves.

_Damn you and your monster reflexes,_ he glares at the redhead. 

Hinata just sticks out his tongue and throws the ball back to Kageyama, hitting him square in the face.

“WHY YOUUU-” Kageyama chases him around the gym, hardly keeping up.

He lunges, finally getting a hold of the speed demon, knocking them both to the floor. 

“Get off me!” Hinata screams, writhing in his grip.

“No!” 

Hinata wriggles some more, “I get it! Bakageyama let me-”

Someone coughs from the entrance, and the boys freeze, looking back. It was the vice principal, without this toupee. Seeing as they were no longer students at Karasuno and it was midnight, they were in trouble. 

Kageyama immediately pulls Hinata up, grabs his volleyball, and sprints out of the gym yelling a “SORRY!” over his shoulder.

“Kageyama! You still haven’t let me go!” Hinata pants, as Kageyama pulls him away from the school.

Once they’re a safe distance away from the school, Kageyama finally let’s go and mumbles, “sorry.”

Hinata just laughs at him and Kageyama punches his arm playfully, “shut up idiot, I was scared.”

Hinata karate chops him in remorse, “me too.”

They stand there for a bit, just staring at each other. Even though they were tired from sprinting and playing, both Kageyama and Hinata were beaming. Hinata looked positively radiant under the street lamps, smiling up at Kageyama like he was the only person in the world. That smile made Kageyama’s insides go batshit crazy, made his head spin and heart beat out of his chest.

Hinata Shouyou was muddling his thoughts, preventing him from thinking clearly. And with that excuse, unable to form a rational thought, Kageyama leans in to kiss Hinata. 

Hinata freezes for just a moment, taken back, but he melts into Kageyama’s touch, wrapping his arms around his neck. It was sloppy at first, lips pressing into each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. But after they loosened up, got the hang of it, it felt _right._ There were no fireworks, no galaxies being formed, but it was nice, soft and sweet. Kageyama’s brain was malfunctioning, but his body stayed grounded, warmth spreading steadily through his veins like honey. All Kageyama knew at that moment was Hinata’s lips, Hinata’s hands, _Hinata_ , and that stupid, fuzzy feeling taking over.

“Why did you do that?” Hinata asks, after they finally pull away to catch their breath.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kageyama asks, cocking his head.

Hinata smirks at him, “is what obvious?”

Kageyama leans back down, pressing their lips together again, wiping that devilish smirk off his face. 

“It’s obvious that I’m in love with a dumbass,” Kageyama murmurs, finally being able to put the feeling into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is basically a collection of ficlets I wanted to do, and I had the genius idea of combining them into one story. wooAhh
> 
> I wrote a very short side story for this - how Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi out: [blackmail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215752/chapters/67417888)


End file.
